


Haircuts

by irena_adler



Category: Numb3rs (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Rob and David compare haircuts.(This came to me when watching Season 3 premiere.  Yes, I know, I'm sick in the head. *g*)





	Haircuts

“I hate it,” David Krumholtz complained, glaring at Rob Morrow’s close-cropped hair.

“I like it,” Rob responded, rubbing his head with his palm.His hair had always been weird and annoying, sticking up here and curling there.Girls seemed to like it, but Rob had heard every hedgehog, punk rocker, and electric shock joke there was.

Rob continued, “It’s easy to take care of and I don’t have to sit in the stylist’s chair for an hour every day.”

“But it’s soo short!”David wrinkled his nose and plopped down on the couch in Rob’s trailer.

“Hey, you got to cut your hair.”Rob sat down on the couch next to David and picked up the day’s rewrites.

“That’s ‘cause it had gone completely wild,” David said, patting his newly trimmed hair.“I felt like I didn’t even need to be in scenes, just send in the hair.”

Rob laughed.“It was pretty … fluffy.”He’d grown to dislike David’s hair by the end of last season.There had been an army of hairdressers constantly hovering on the edge of every shot, ready to primp and curl at a moment’s notice.

“But yours …” David gestured to the air above Rob’s head.“I liked the spikes.”

“You would,” Rob said, grinning.

“Hey, it was very LA cop-ish.”

“And yours was very Shirley Temple-ish.”

“It was.”David ran his fingers through his curly hair.Rob liked it this way, closer to the cute waif look that David wore when they first started the show.It created an innocent boy image that was completely dispelled the first time David had seduced him.

“You really don’t like my haircut?” Rob asked.

David dropped his eyes and fiddled with his hair.“There’s nothing to grab on to,” he said at last.

Laughing, Rob shook his head.He should have known – for David everything came back to sex eventually.

“Krummy,” Rob said warmly, “There is plenty of me left to grab on to.”

“But I like to dig my hands in it when you—“

Rob put his fingers on David’s pouting lips.“I can see that only a practical demonstration will put your mind at ease.”

Leaning close, Rob took David’s stuck-out lower lip in between his teeth and gently tugged on it.David couldn’t help smiling and Rob released his lip.

Rob kissed David thoroughly, stroking David’s smooth cheek.Rob was relieved that the show’s designers had decided to try a less scruffy look for Charlie this season.David’s stubble had sometimes scraped Rob in places he did not enjoy being scraped.

His hands on Rob’s shoulders, David pulled Rob closer.Rob set down the papers in his hand and climbed into David’s lap.He placed on knee on each side of David’s legs and took David’s cherubic face into his hands.Enjoying David’s less primped hairdo, Rob ran his fingers through David’s curls.David really did have an angelic look. _Talk about false advertising …_

Rob’s hands began unbuttoning David’s shirt while his tongue was busy warming the ever-sweet recesses of David’s mouth.Rob ran his fingers through David’s chest hair, enjoying the thick fur under his fingers.There had been some talk before filming the second pilot about waxing David’s chest, to emphasize Charlie’s youthfulness.Rob was glad that idea had been dropped – he liked his men to feel like men.

David tugged at Rob’s shirt and Rob moved back and raised his arms.David pulled Rob’s shirt off over his arms then ran his fingernails down Rob’s chest.He leaned Rob back and covered Rob’s chest with wet kisses.Spiraling in, he sucked on each nipple, rolling the other between his fingers.

David’s fingers fumbling at Rob’s belt buckle reminded Rob what he was supposed to be doing.He batted David’s hands aside.David grumbled, but stopped immediately as Rob pressed his hand against the bulge in David’s jeans.

Scooting down, Rob kissed his way along David’s long neck.He wanted to suck hard on that skin and leave his mark, but he didn’t want to have to listen to the giggling of the makeup artists as they covered it up.He ran his tongue through David’s chest hair while he quickly unbuttoned David’s jeans and pulled down the zipper.He slid his hand inside and gripped David’s already hard cock through his underwear.

David made a happy sound and Rob had to smile against David’s chest.While David might play Charlie, a mostly cerebral character, a good part of David’s brain was much lower down.Rob climbed off the couch and sat on his heels on the floor.

With one hand, Rob reached under the couch for the pillows they had hidden in there.He handed the pillows to David who tucked them behind his back.

Rob bent down and slid off David’s sandals.David levered himself away from the couch and wiggled out of his jeans and underwear.Rob enjoyed the show from his spot on the floor.

An expectant smile on his face, David removed his shirt and settled back down against the pillows.Rob ignored David’s waiting cock for the moment and lifted up David’s legs.Rob braced one hand against each of David’s thighs and bent David almost double.This exposed David’s enticing asshole and Rob leaned forward and teased it with his tongue.

David closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

Once again, Rob was glad for his sound-proof trailer, a wonderful consideration from the show’s producers for actors which often had to do night shoots and sleep during the day.David could be very vocal.It was one of many things that David did that totally turned Rob on.

Rob lavished his attention on that sensitive asshole and the inch of skin between it and David’s balls until David was positively wiggling with pleasure.

Letting David’s legs fall until they rested on his shoulders, Rob nibbled on David’s left inner thigh, giving David a moment to collect himself.He worked his way upwards but when he got to David’s balls and cock, Rob nudged them aside and gently bit the tender skin where the leg joined the pelvis.

“Damn it, Rob,” David complained, his voice breathy.

Rob smiled and gave the same treatment to the spot on David’s right thigh.

Finally taking pity on the man draped over his shoulders, Rob licked up David’s delightfully furry balls then up his rigid cock.

“Yesss,” David sighed happily.

Rob proceeded to treat David’s throbbing cock like it was made of his favorite flavor of ice-cream, licking and slurping and sucking.One hand held the cock still for his attentions, the other toyed with David’s balls.

David’s hands, which at this point before today had always buried themselves in Rob’s hair, now clenched spasmodically around Rob’s head.

“Rob, Rob, Rob,” David repeated over and over, his voice rising and falling on waves of pleasure.

Breathing out, Rob sucked David’s cock deep into his mouth and began throat-massaging it.

David’s voice suddenly dropped an octave and his legs began to shake.Rob’s name became an incoherent moan and David’s hips bounced against Rob’s shoulders.Rob braced himself.With a floor-vibrating groan, David exploded, pumping hot salty cum down Rob’s throat.Rob swallowed and swallowed, milking David’s cock for every drop.Rob generally didn’t swallow cum but he didn’t mind it and David found it incredibly erotic.

David shuddered to a halt and sat gasping.Rob moved his head and David unlocked his hands.Rob sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth.He stood up quickly and stripped off his jeans and underwear.His cock was rigid with arousal from what he’d just done to David.

Rob dragged open the nearby drawer and pulled out a pre-lubricated condom.He ripped open the package and yanked the condom on.David still lay slumped, half off the couch, blinking at him.

Falling back to his knees, Rob lifted David’s legs again then bent them up towards David’s chest.He pressed the head of his cock against David’s ever-tight asshole.He bit his lip and forced himself to move slowly.Even though David’s ass had welcomed his cock many times, it would still hurt if Rob penetrated him too fast.

Finally he was fully inside and began to thrust, slowly at first then with increasing urgency.

“Fuck me, Rob,” David gasped.“Yesss.”

Rob leaned over, pressing David in half until his knees were up on each side of his head, exploiting David’s wonderful flexibility.Rob grabbed hold of David’s shoulders and mated his mouth to David’s.

David moaned into Rob’s mouth.Rob sucked in the moan and returned it as he felt his lower body tightening, hovering on the sweet edge of orgasm.

Two more thrusts and the orgasm burst through, shattering thought and only leaving a mindless bucking animal.He slammed into that tight tunnel again and again, until there was nothing left to pump out of him.His thrusts slowed and finally stopped.He lay against David, panting and spent.David was gasping softly.

Rob braced himself against the couch and looked down at his costar.He loved David this way – flushed, his eyes half open, his hair messy, his lips swollen and slightly parted.It screamed, ‘I’ve just been fucked, thoroughly fucked.’As always, he got the urge to fuck David again right now, but that was a promise his body couldn’t fulfill so quick.

He pulled out of David before his legs gave way.David unfolded himself, groaning softly with stiffness and satisfaction.Reaching behind David, Rob tossed the pillows off and lifted an unresisting David up.Turning, Rob lay full length on the couch then pulled David down on top of him.David lay limp and sleepy against Rob, his warm and sweaty body matching up perfectly with Rob’s.

“Sshtill don’t like your hair,” David mumbled against Rob’s collarbone.

Rob laughed.“Maybe I’ll ask if it can be just a little longer.”

“Ggood.”David said, then drifted into his usual post-coital nap.

Smiling, Rob propped a pillow behind his head and reached for his discarded papers.As he read over the day’s rewrites, he combed his fingers through David’s hair.When they went back for this afternoon’s shoot, no doubt David’s hairdressers would have to completely redo his hair, but Rob didn’t care.David’s hair was his to mess with, just like David’s body was his to be fucked.And his was David’s.

Rob dropped a kiss on the top of David’s head and began to memorize tomorrow’s lines.


End file.
